United Systems Defense Force
Basic Briefing and knowledge What is the United Systems you ask, or more commonly called USDF, or sometimes Archangel Pact? Well its actually a very easy thing to explain, simply said: One day a band of traders, investors, mercenaries, and miners were tired of being bullied and harassed by pirates, enemy companies, galactic empires, etc.Thus the United Systems was formed: Since the United Systems formed they have changed a lot, ups and downs, rights and lefts, etc. The United Systems was considered a somewhat large fringe empire of humans and other smaller minorities of aliens, the largest of minorities being Lizardpersons. Growing from a small band of mega corporations too a actual empire, controlling and dominating and creating culture, most of which being robust and ''cool. ''With mega corps and loads of cash rolling in the United Systems used the money, research, and information too develop interesting and new technologies and inventions too better income and society. A good example being the ''''Catching Mines' Project''', by using magnetic fields and other si-fi shit too catch asteroids and scan, and mine them, or just launch it into the nearby star for destruction. The United Systems ''(once)'' based most if not all of its economy on trading and raw resources and technology it has on hand, with of course mega corps to back its trade. The United Systems seem to be a unchecked powerhouse of technology, resources, and cash, but that was all about to hit the fan. 2510 ''''Blue Monday'''' coup + lead-up too '''civil war''' Around 2510 the United Systems was in a civil struggle between Humans and Lizardpersons, making it worse was the mega corps, who using the civil strife as a tool, increased their power within the government. The mega corps mainly did this to reclaim power lost as the nation grew, with most of their reason being ''"We helped you off your feet"'', ''"We made you"'', etc. USDF hardliners of course didn't respond well to this action by the mega corps. In a incident simply known as ''''Blue Monday'''' a 200 man strong platoon of unmarked special forces stormed the main capital building on '''Sigel''', commonly referred to as '''The Sigel Spire'''''. ''The special forces were ignored by security teams, and even some classified reports say they also assisted them, either way they captured and/or killed most if not all mega corp politicians on duty at '''The Sigel Spire''' that day. Nobody knows exactly who the special forces really supported, but by the end of the raid, the Hardliners declared themselves in control of the government. From then on out the government was completely controlled by the military and/or its puppets. The people found themselves at home with the military government, with most of its public figures consisting of war heroes, well known military leaders, and middle of the line politicians, the military government being simply known as the '''Archangel Pact'''. Of course the mega corporations would not take this strike and fall to their knees, they quickly recovered and soon enough the whole empire was fragmenting, balkanizing, etc. Present day - '''Civil War''' As it stands now the Archangel Pact, the military and government, have the most defended and highest quality sectors in the area. Their space consisting of a large chunk of the old coreworlds, and the main military infrastructure center and Head Quarters on '''Garnet''', commonly known as '''Centcomn HQ'''. The Archangel pact has some of the biggest amounts of firepower and can easily protect and defend their territory, however have a considerable lack of manpower. The Present day United Systems keeps a hard lock on all territory leading into Herald's Hope, to choke out the UGI, due to most of its power sourced from outside of Herald's Hope. Of course there is also the '''UGI''', the most direct threat to the current state of affairs in the Herald's Hope area, consisting of the funds of the mega corporations, mercenaries, and corporation loyalists. They outnumber the Archangel Pact easily, but lack firepower, heavy ships, and morale. The UGI is currently at a critical position, holding on the the capital system '''Richardson''' just barely from constant onslaughts and invasions from the '''USMC:''' the UGI is spread thin across their space, and face constant threat from the '''Union of Revelations''', simply known as '''Revelations''', and '''The Bond of Ebon. '''The first being a fringe group of mechanized cultists, the second being a wave of Lizardperson rebels, taking the area by storm. '''as a basic tl;dr of the factions:''' - Archangel pact: Old USDF - UGI: Mega corporations aligned to reclaim Herald's Hope/United Systems -Union of Revelations: Mechanized nutjob cultists -Bond of Ebon: Rampant genociding rebel lizards -Foundation: Little is known other than their high tech products, and odd Utopian coreworlds '''USDF military nutshell:'''